Ronald Weasley's bedroom
|latest= }} Ronald Weasley's''' bedroom''' was a small room on the fifth floor of the Burrow, right beneath the attic, through which the Weasley family ghoul can be heard. Description The bedroom is decorated with posters of the Chudley Cannons with burnt orange coloured walls. Many times throughout the 1990s, this room was shared between Ron and his best friend Harry Potter during his stays at the house. A small hatch in the ceiling outside this room opens to reveal a ladder that allows access to the attic, a dark, musty place where the Weasley family ghoul lives. The ghoul is considered more of a pet than a pest by the family, and it has taken to loudly banging the pipes when it feels that things are too quiet in the Burrow. The ghoul spent some time in Ron's room from 1997 to 1998, when Ron, Harry, and their other best friend Hermione Granger set off on their Horcrux hunt. To hide his true intentions from the Death Eaters, Ron and his father arranged to have the ghoul transfigured to look like Ron with Spattergroit. History 1992-1993 bedspread]]By 1992, when Ron was twelve, this room was small enough for Harry Potter, a smaller boy, to have his head almost touch the sloping ceiling. Everything in the room was coloured the orange hue used by the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team, giving the room the impression of walking into a furnace. The wallpaper was notably shabby and covered nearly completely with posters of said team, and a variety of peculiar objects littered the area: spell books, comics about The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle, quidditch books, Ron's magic wand, and a tank of frog spawn. Across from the doorway, which was labelled RONALD'S ROOM, was a small window, which offered a generous view of the family garden. Ron expressed his dissatisfaction with his room and complained about its size, which was even smaller than the one Harry had been given by the neglectful Dursley family. He also remarked that the ghoul in the attic above made too much noise. A camp bed was added to Ron's bedroom to accommodate Harry . The Weasley Family won a large amount of Galleons this year and went on holiday to Egypt. When they did return, Ron stayed at the Leaky Cauldron in London, and so it is unlikely that he slept in his bedroom at all this year . 1994-1995 ]] Two years after Harry's first visit, the room looked much the same as it had before, with a few exceptions; the tank that had once held frog spawn now contained one very large frog, and the room was no longer used as quarters for Ron's pet rat Scabbers, who, in the previous year, had been discovered to be an Animagus felon named Peter Pettigrew. Instead, Ron had a pet owl given to him by Sirius Black, a small scops named Pigwidgeon or Pig for short. Because the next day the family would be leaving to go to the Quidditch World Cup, Ron's brothers Bill and Charlie stayed at the house and slept in Fred and George's bedroom. For this reason, Fred and George slept in the floor of Ron's room in a tangle of blankets, right at the foot of Harry's camp bed . By this point, the room also had a balcony leading outside, although it is unknown if this had been there before . As Lord Voldemort had just returned to full power, many members of Ron's family were a part of the Order of the Phoenix. The Weasleys did not stay at the Burrow for the summer holidays in 1995, but instead stayed at the headquarters of the Order, 12 Grimmauld Place, the home of Sirius Black . 1996-1997 Harry came to the Burrow again in 1996, but this time he stayed in Fred and George's room for his first night, presumably because he arrived escorted by Albus Dumbledore around midnight and could not go to Ron's room and risk waking him. It is equally possible that Bill Weasley's fiancé, Fleur Delacour, who was staying at the home to get to know her future in-laws, may have been sleeping there. Harry did, however, spend some time there, during which he, Ron, and Hermione discussed the upcoming dangers of the Second Wizarding War . As Bill and Fleur's wedding was to be held at the home this year, and Mrs Weasley knew that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were hoping to run off and defeat Voldemort, who was rapidly gaining power, she kept them doing chores frequently. On one occasion, however, Harry and Hermione were able to slip in to Ron's bedroom, which, although he was supposed to be cleaning it, was just as messy as usual. At this time, the ghoul in the attic was changed to look like Ron with Spattergroit, so that Ron's mother and anyone sent by the corrupted Ministry of Magic to look into matters would believe that Ron was dying in his bedroom and not know that he was really on the run, attempting to destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes. Post-1998 After the death of Lord Voldemort in 1998, Ron presumably returned home and the ghoul was taken back to the attic, so it is likely that he used this room a bit longer, as it is known he did not return to make up his missed seventh year at Hogwarts. However, is it also possible that he found his own home, as he was of legal age, and never returned to it, and so by the 2000s the room most likely served a different purpose. Appearances * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Dormitorio de Ronald Weasley pl:Pokój Rona Weasleya Category:Bedrooms Bedroom Category:The Burrow